


The Gift -Short Version

by Your_Moon_Queen



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon), Inspector Gadget (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Candles, Christmas, Collars, Fluff, Handcuffs, Kinky, Love, M/M, Rift Gifts, Sex, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Moon_Queen/pseuds/Your_Moon_Queen
Summary: The Gift is a story about Doctor Claw and Inspector Gadget. One day Gadget decides to do something new for their relationship together and Claw isn't quite sure he likes it.





	The Gift -Short Version

The Gift- *short version* February 20, 2017

*Gadget gives Claw a small black box wrapped with a red bow* 

This is a gift for you.

*Claw look at the gift in shock, snorting*

A gift? What did I do to get a gift? It isn't my birthday or Valentine's Day......

*Gadget smiles, feeling slightly worried, then gives Claw a peck on the cheek*

Oh don't worry it's a very special gift that's not meant for your birthday or Valentine's Day or Christmas! It's just a gift for you. Now open the box already!

*Claw pulls the red ribbon out of the bow on the box and slowly takes off the lid, peering inside the box to find red tissue paper, groaning in annoyance he rips through the tissue paper*

You bought me a candle......This looks like one of those fucking scented candles..

*Gadget starts to frown and holds Claw's hands back from the box*

WAIT! You'll break your gift if you do that, it's fragile. And it is not a fucking scented candle! Besides I like scented candles... 

*Claw giggles, looking at the box curiously*

Fragile, eh? Fine I'll go slower just because you're pouting and it's really hot.

*Gadget blushes*

Hey I'm not the gift....it's in the box!

*Claw grinning continues to carefully take the ripped tissue paper out of the box, slowly revealing a adult sized pastel pink cat collar with a huge bell on it and the nameplate reads "Kitten". Below the collar lies fluffy pink handcuffs with oddly with no key attached, slowly taking it out of the box*

Gadget, mon amore, a collar? What were you tired of me sneaking up on during our chases? And you know this handcuffs will look so good on you.

*Gadget groans and frowns a bit*

The collar is for you to wear, here let me help you get it on, I like it, my kitten. 

*Gadget starts getting the collar on Claw and grins, with a gesture to the handcuffs*

Oh and the handcuffs aren't for me, lover.....They're for you...They'll fit right on you, love. 

*Gadget starts to fasten the handcuffs on Claw grinning*

*Claw groans and looks at Gadget with a tired and annoyed look*

Dear......you know I like to be in control.....quit it with the handcuffs, I think you already lost the keys. There's a reason why I'm on top, this is cute, but you really have no idea what you're doing. Why can't you at least watch some videos about this stuff at work? Now where is the damn key for these handcuffs?

*Gadget frowns*

You mean you don't trust me? I have key around my neck, I would have thought you might have noticed that detailed when you were giving me a hickey earlier......and videos honestly? I'm not taking these handcuffs or the collar off of you just yet though because you know your gift just wasn't in the box. And after your sassy talk, I think I'll take the lead tonight if would be so lovingly as to allow me to do so? I know you can break the handcuffs and the collar, but I just want you to trust me and let me take the lead tonight, love.

*Claw gives in with a slight sigh* 

You know I trust you, now go ahead take the lead love...but quit giving me the puppy pout already. And I was just messing with you about the videos! It was a joke...now on with this gift that's not in the box...show me my gift and I promise not to break the handcuffs or the collar. And why would I have been interested in the key around your neck earlier, I was already very occupied with giving you a hickey and a hard-on.

*Gadget smiles and looks at Claw with lust-filled eyes* 

Now Kitten is your nickname, because you have claws. And you constantly are clawing me just like a little kitten. So you're my kitten.

*Gadget is kissing Claw now and holding onto the handcuff moving onto to Claw's neck giving him a slight bite there leaving a hickey*

*Claw moans crying out in an odd sounding moan*

Meooowww!

*Gadget smirks and looks at Claw with love in his eyes*

I love you Kitten.

*Claw blushes bright red*

I love you too, Gadget. By the way can I borrow one of your scarves tomorrow? 

*fades out with a blissful scene of Claw and Gadget, Gadget kissing Claw's neck*

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind this is the first fic I've ever put out there anywhere, so I'm feeling really shy. Comments and ideas and love is welcome.  
> Also "mon amore" means "my love" in French.
> 
> Gino and Irving belong to InterpolisUnderInvestigation and myself. You can visit us on Tumblr- https://interpolisunderinvestigation.tumblr.com/


End file.
